


It is time to move on

by Emyly001



Series: Young Body [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Optimus and Sideswipe share their stories with their past lovers.But there is more to Optimus' story than one might think.





	It is time to move on

Optimus and Sideswipe were cuddling and snuggling in a secluded are in the scrapyard away from others. Sideswipe was laying on Optimus chest plates and his head was on Optimus' spark chamber and was listening to his spark beat.

Optimus was rubbing Sideswipe's back gently and was tracing the bite mark he did with his digit. He told Sideswipe not to buff it. The team didn't question it and some of the enemies that got close and snatched him up they immediately let him go because they saw that he belonged to somebot.

Optimus looked down at Sideswipe and saw him relaxed but he knew thar something was wighing on his spark. That was the reason why he listened to Optimus' spark beat.

"Sideswipe." Optimus sat up with Sideswipe and he positioned him on his lap. "Something is troubling you. Tell me." Optimus kissed his cheek. Sideswipe nuzzled into him. "I'm afraid, you know?" Said Sideswipe and nuzzled into Optimus' chest. Optimus lifted Sideswipe's head by the chin to look at him. "Of what? Others discovering? Do not be afraid, Sideswipe. Others will understand."

Sideswipe shook his head. "No...no, no, no. It's not that...." "Then what?" Asked Optimus. Sideswipe started to shake and cooland ran down his cheeks. Optimus hugged him tighter and cooed. He wiped away the coolants and started to rock back and forth a little. "Shh. Shh. Shh. It is okay. It is okay. Tell me, Sideswipe. What is it that made you cry?"

Sideswipe sobbered a little but was still hiccuping. "I....I was in a....relationship....before...." Optimus blinked. "He was in a relationship before? But that is nothing to cry about. "I was in a relationship too, Sideswipe. This is nothing to cry about." He soothed and rubbed Sideswipe's cheek.

"I didn't mean it like that. Everytime I got into a relationship, it always ended up in disaster. No matter how I tried to keep it. I was dating young mechs but still older than me. I....I thought it was me who was ruining the relationship...." More coolant started to drip down his cheeks and Optimus cooed. "Well.... that's what everybot told me. But how could I? I was trying to save it. Always. It was them who always ruined it. Not me. There was one who only wanted to get laid." Sideswipe started to laugh. "Thanks to that I started to date older mechs. They-They could even be my great-grandsire." He shook his head. "I dated only one. He made me happy."

Sideswipe got sad. "He was the only one who made me happy." He now looked at Optimus. "Now you are here." Sideswipe placed his servo on Optimus' cheek and urged him down for a kiss. Optimus bent down and they kissed. Optimus was rubbing Sideswipe's cheeks in a soothing manner during kissing. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"What happened next?" Asked Optimus. "He broke up with me. He didn't want to hurt me." Sideswipe shook his head. "I didn't know why. He never hurt me before. He told me that he was seeing a psychiatrist and was using some pills. We were in touch for a while but none of us could handle it. We were both crying trough the comms." He laughed again and looked at Optimus.

"What about you?" Optimus smiled. "You know about my past relationship with Megatronus." Sideswipe nodded. "Then there was this young mech named Smokescreen." Sideswipe listened. "He was very brave and skilled. It was his youth and glee that made me fell in love with him. He reminded me when I was Orion Pax." Optimus smiled at the happy memories.

"Our relationship was secret just like now. We made love to each other. Our love was very deep." Then his smile faded. "After I sacrificed myself to save Cybertron, I watched him from the dimension of Primes. He was trying to move on but the pain was too big for him. My team...were helping him. It lifted some weight of off him." Something hitched in Optimus' chasis. "One day..... his youth and glee started to fade. He was becoming dull. Rid of emotions. My team noticed and tryed to help him. But to no wail." Again something hitched in Optimus' chasis. "And then he dissappiered."

Optimus voice broke and hw choked on a sob and covered his optics as he started crying. Sideswipe stood up and cooed. It was his turn to soothe Optimus. He wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck and helm and brough him closer. He rested his chin atop Optimus' helm. Optimus wrapped his arms around Sideswipe seeking out the comfort.

"It is my fault. It...is...my fault...." Optimus sobbed into Sideswipe's chasis and Sideswipe cooed again. "Shhh. Shhh. It's not your fault." Soothed Sideswipe and made Optimus to look at him. "It's not your fault. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he left to cure himself." Optimus sobbed again and Sideswipe pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't cry, Optimus. It doesn't suit you." Sideswipe wiped away the coolants and pressed another kiss. Optimus smiled and kissed Sideswipe back.

Their sparks still ached from the past love, that was burned deep into their souls.

But it was time to let them behind and to live on.

It was time to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> And who do you think Sideswipe's dates could be?  
> And who do you think was the 'older mech' who dated Sideswipe before Optimus?


End file.
